


Cinnamon

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Sheith. Morning cuddles. Cinnamon. (im feeling a bit fluffy tonight T__T)





	Cinnamon

Keith pretends he doesn’t wake up before Shiro.

Shiro knows this because he broke the timer on the coffee pot months ago but he wakes to the smell every morning.

He also knows this because he can smell Keith’s cinnamon toothpaste on his breath despite his soft snores.

He knows Keith doesn’t mind his own morning breath, but the thoughtfulness of it makes Shiro’s heart squeeze and he slips out of bed and into the bathroom to brush the sleep from his mouth.

When he slips back into the room, Keith is laying on his back, knees propped up and thighs parted as he gives Shiro a sleepy smile. Shiro climbs back into bed, hovering over him for a soft kiss before letting his body drop heavily, forcing a short huff out of Keith. He presses his face into Keith’s neck, leaves a soft kiss on the skin under his jaw and hums happily when Keith’s legs wrap around him, locking him in place as they both doze off in the soft morning light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me prompts on tumblr @shiropropaganda


End file.
